


Poop

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a dog for a cases, but keeps him longer than John would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poop

**Author's Note:**

> For [awesomechrissymayanime](http://awesomechrissymayanime.tumblr.com/). Sorry about it being absolutely hideous.

Of everything John has come home to, he didn't expect a dog, much less a gift from said dog.  
  
"It pooped on my bed!"  
  
Sherlock crossed his arms defiantly. "I need him, and his name is Toby. He'll be assisting us on the current case."  
  
"As if! Lestrade has enough helpers as it is!" John snapped, and Toby gave a whine.  
  
"Don't worry, John, he'll be back with his owners as soon as this case is over... By the looks of it, it'll be a few days."  
  
John stuttered, and groaned before marching upstairs. "Ah, fuck! I sat on it!"  
  
Sherlock howled in laughter.  


 

  
  
"That dog has got to go!" John roared one morning after Toby had eaten his paper. Toby fled, and Sherlock scowled.  


 

  
  
"No dogs at my crime scenes!" Lestrade barked as he shoo'd Toby away. "I thought you were done with him!"  
  
"I did, too," John replied. Sherlock took Toby and walked away, the dog bouncing along beside him.  
  
Lestrade glanced at John. "You sounded annoyed. Dog giving you a hard time at the flat, too?"  
  
"Yes. Last night, he pooped on my bed. Again!"  
  
"That's terrible." Lestrade tapped a food. "So, after we leave here, would you like to accompany me to a pub? Get a drink or two?"  
  
" _Yes_ , that would be wonderful!" John rubbed his hands together in glee.  


 

  
  
"Well, this is great."  
  
"Maybe, if you would've kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this mess." Lestrade fought against the binding ropes, but to no avail. Toby had been with them, but had fled before he was captured. “That dog of yours is actually stupid, you know that?”  
  
“If you hadn’t let me stop for a few seconds to examine that rubbish bin, we wouldn’t be here either,” Sherlock sneered. He resisted fighting against the ropes, as he knew the actions were no use. “Hmph.”  
  
Their kidnapper was waving his knife around, yelling at them to not scream or else he’ll give them a reason to.  
  
“Stop squirming, Lestrade. You’ll cut your skin open by the ropes.”  
  
Lestrade had been about to retort, but the sound of barking cut him off. “Oh, who’s the stupid dog now?” Sherlock sneered. The calls of John could also be heard.  
  
The kidnapper yelled when he saw the dog, and he started to run towards it. Toby froze.  
  
“Toby, run!” John commanded, but the dog stood frozen. Sighing in annoyance, John bowled into kidnapper, getting his arm slashed in the process. The knife went flying. He grabbed the knife and scrambled over towards Sherlock and Lestrade, cutting open the ropes.  
  
The two wasted no time in apprehending the man, and Lestrade called him in.  
  
Sherlock glanced over at John, who was clutching his arm, but who was also petting Toby and calming him down.  


 

  
  
“So he’s going back today?”  
  
Sherlock nodded. Toby was sitting at John’s feet, sleeping. “Yes. His owners apologized extensily about leaving the dog in our care for so long.”  
  
“Yeah, I would think. And I was just getting used to the bed-pooping, too.”  
  
“You like him now.” Sherlock commented as he poured himself some coffee. “Life’s unfair, is it not? You start liking him, and then he has to leave.”  
  
John didn’t reply.

 

  
  
_“You start liking him, and then he has to leave.”_  
  
John felt that the statement was true now, as he sat on the damp grass in front of a solitary headstone. **  
**


End file.
